Cavaleiro do Portal
thumb|392px Sobre O Cavaleiro do Portal é o protagonista do jogo Portal Knights. Controlado pelo jogador, de aparência, sexo e personalidade ambígua, ele aparentemente foi mandado para o mundo de Portal Knights para salvá-lo, abrindo portais e ajudando as pessoas do verso, enquanto enfrenta gigantescos e impiedosos monstros. Características Pessoais Nome: Varia Idade: Desconhecida Sexo: Varia Classificações: Humano; Guerreiro; Mago; Arqueiro; Construtor; Alquimista Obra: Portal Knights Ficha de Combate Classe: Baixa 3-D/2 Talentos: Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Teletransporte, Cura (Rank K), Regeneração (Rank K), Indução de Efeito de Status (Envenenamento, Paralisia, Aumento, Redução, Ataques Mentais, Manipulação da Probabilidade), Magia, Manipulação Elementar (Fogo, Gelo, Eletricidade, Luz e Escuridão), Manipulação do Som e Manipulação do Veneno, Ilusionismo, Resistência Elementar e a Venenos, Sobrevivência, Absorção de Força Vital, Ondas de Choque, grande habilidade em combate Dimensionalidade: 3D Ataque: No mínimo Construção (Muito superior a seres que já casualmente criam raios como um de seus ataques regulares; Luta contra seres desse tamanho e vence) Velocidade: Humano Atleta com combate e reações Supersônicas (Ma 1,634; Capaz de reagir a raios de eletricidade no ar, que viajam nessa velocidade) Força: Classe kN (Pode carregar incontáveis centenas de quilos em minérios de ouro sem dificuldade alguma) Defesa: No mínimo Construção (Resiste a dezenas de raios mais poderosos do que raios normais sem muita dificuldade) Vigor: Alto (Mesmo enquanto na beira da morte, é capaz de lutar contra grupos de seres comparáveis a ele e ainda superá-los, sem ter nenhum prejuízo relativo ao seu cansaço) Alcance: Alcance mano-a-mano estendido, vários metros via poderes e armas a distância Inteligência: Alta. Fraqueza(s): Fraquezas humanas normais a níveis reduzidos Parafernália Pela vasta quantidade de equipamentos, eles serão listados em links, especificados a seguir. *Armas *Armaduras *Consumíveis *Bichos de estimação Técnicas Especiais Poderes de Classe= Guerreiro *'Axe Specialization': Aumenta o dano causado por machados usados pelo Cavaleiro em 25%. *'Hammer Specialization': Aumenta o dano causado por martelos usados pelo Cavaleiro em 25%. *'Sword Specialization': Aumenta o dano causado por espadas usadas pelo Cavaleiro em 25%. *'Eye for an Eye' Ao receber dano, existe 30% de chance do dano do próximo ataque do Cavaleiro causar 30% mais dano. *'Fortification': Após ficar cinco segundos parado a regeneração de vitalidade do Cavaleiro aumenta vastamente. *'Commander': O Cavaleiro e todos os aliados num raio de cinco metros causam 15% mais dano que o normal. *'Adrenaline Rush': Restaura 5% da vitalidade do Guerreiro a cada inimigo morto por ele. *'Last Stand': Quando o Cavaleiro é reduzido a pouca vitalidade, sua armadura é amplificada vastamente por 10 segundos. Essa técnica, apesar de ser passiva, só pode ser ativada uma vez a cada 90 segundos. *'Aggression': Diminui o tempo de resfriamento de Gritos do Guerreiro em 25%. *'Determination': Aumenta a armadura do Cavaleiro em 5% vezes a quantidade de inimigos presentes na área. *'Chain Attacks': Após dar dano três vezes consecutivas, o próximo ataque do Cavaleiro terá seu dano aumentado em 50%. *'Echo': Reduz o custo de mana para Gritos do Guerreiro em 25%. *'Titan Slayer': Aumenta o dano causado a inimigos com baixa vitalidade em 30%. *'Tank Mode': Aumenta a eficácia de curas dadas ao Cavaleiro em 30%. *'Empowered Lung': Aumenta a efetividade de Gritos de Guerreiro em 50%. *'Combo Swing': Em uma sessão de golpes seguidos, há 10% de chance de dar o dobro de dano a cada golpe dado. *'Hardened Armor': Aumenta o atributo de armadura do Cavaleiro em 25%. *'Eternal Rage': Aumenta o dano causado pelo Cavaleiro em 50% ao matar um inimigo, por 10 segundos. Mago *'Staff Specialization': Aumenta o dano causado por cajados usados pelo Cavaleiro em 25%. *'Wand Specialization': Aumenta o dano causado por varinhas usados pelo Cavaleiro em 25%. *'Scythe Specialization': Aumenta o dano causado por foices usadas pelo Cavaleiro em 25%. *'Mana Shield': Dá 30% de chance que os golpes do inimigo atinjam a mana do Cavaleiro, e não a sua vitalidade. *'Frost Armor': Atacantes mano-a-mano tem sua velocidade diminuída em 50% por três segundos. *'Master of Elements': Aumenta o dano bônus em 25% caso o elemento dos ataques do Cavaleiro se encaixem com os da fraqueza do adversário. *'Transcendence': Caso a mana do Cavaleiro fique baixa, ele restaura 20% dela instantaneamente. Isso só pode ocorrer uma vez a cada 90 segundos. *'Spell Rush': Reduz o tempo de resfriamento de feitiços em 25%. *'Spell Crush': Quando um feitiço é realizado, o próximo golpe do Cavaleiro será um crítico garantido. *'Meditation': Depois de ficar parado por 5 segundos, a regeneração de mana do mago é triplicada. *'Summoning of the Orbs': Aumenta 50% de chance de invocar um orbe de mana após derrotar um inimigo. *'Mana Thief': Dá 10% de chance de restaurar mana equivalente a 25% do dano dado pelo Cavaleiro a cada ataque. *'Magic Armor': Reduz o dano arcano recebido em 30%. *'Impact Armor': Aumenta a armadura do Cavaleiro em 30% por 5 segundos após derrotar um inimigo. *'Refreshment': Aumenta a mana máxima do Cavaleiro em 30%. *'Arcane Concentration': Aumenta o dano arcano causado pelo Cavaleiro em 30% caso o inimigo esteja num raio de 10 metros. *'Illusion': Caso a vitalidade do Cavaleiro fique muito baixa, o Cavaleiro invoca uma ilusão idêntica a ele que atrai a atenção dos inimigos. Isso só pode ser feito uma vez a cada 90 segundos. *'Blood Magic': Dá 10% de chance de restaurar a vitalidade do Cavaleiro equivalente a 25% do dano que ele causar a cada golpe. Ranger *'Bow Specialization': Aumenta o dano causado por arcos usados pelo Cavaleiro em 25%. *'Crossbow Specialization': Aumenta o dano causado por bestas usados pelo Cavaleiro em 25%. *'Sling Specialization': Aumenta o dano causado por estilingues usadas pelo Cavaleiro em 25%. *'Sentry Stance': Aumenta o dano causado pelo Cavaleiro em 25% caso ele não tenha se movido nos últimos cinco segundos. *'Fading': Quando fica com pouca vitalidade, a chance do Cavaleiro desviar de ataques aumenta em 50% por 10 segundos. Isso só pode ocorrer uma vez a cada 90 segundos. *'Dodge Chance': Aumenta a chance de ataques dados ao Cavaleiro errarem em 10%. *'Evasive Maneuver': Ao receber dano, a velocidade do Cavaleiro é aumentada em 30% por dois segundos. *'Potion Mastery': Reduz o resfriamento do uso de poções em 25%. *'Orb Thief': Dá 10% de chance que cada ataque a distância causado pelo Cavaleiro invoque uma orbe de vitalidade sobre o Cavaleiro. *'Dodger': Após realizar um rolamento evasivo, a chance de desvio do Cavaleiro aumenta em 20% por dois segundos. *'Unstable': Aumenta o dano causado pelas bombas do Cavaleiro em 50%. *'Sharp Shooter': Aumenta o dano causado pelo Cavaleiro em 20% caso o inimigo não esteja num raio de dez metros. *'Cheat Death': Dano que teria matado o Cavaleiro instantaneamente é completamente anulado. Isso só pode ocorrer uma vez a cada 90 segundos. *'In the Face of Evil': O dano do Cavaleiro aumenta em 5% vezes a quantidade de inimigos na área. *'Combo Swing': Faz com que, numa sessão de ataques consecutivos, haja 10% de chance por ataque do dano causado ser o dobro do normal. *'Exploit Weakness': Aumenta o dano a distância causado pelo Cavaleiro em 50% por três segundos imediatamente após um ataque crítico for infligido. *'Survival Instincts': Ao ser curado o Cavaleiro também recupera um bônus de 10% de vitalidade máxima durante os próximos 3 segundos. |-|Habilidades= *'Fireball': Atira uma potente bola de fogo de alcance médio, que causa uma poderosa explosão no impacto. *'Ice Mine': Uma onda de energia azul é criada a partir da mão do Cavaleiro, fixando-se num local. Em alguns segundos, a onda se concentra numa bola compacta, e nesse momento, ela explodirá em uma explosão gélida caso um inimigo chegue perto. *'Lightning Bolt': Uma esfera elétrica não-danosa se forma no local onde o inimigo está, e em momentos, um raio cai dos céus e o atinge. *'Heal': Energia verde recobre o Cavaleiro, ele recupera uma parte de sua vitalidade. As versões evoluídas desta habilidade também curam aliados. *'Light Bomb': Dispara uma esfera de luz teleguiada que cura os aliados e causa dano elementar de luz nos inimigos. *'Planetary Strike': Dispara argolas de trevas na direção do oponente, extremamente rápidas. *'Poison Rain': Bombas de veneno chovem dos céus sobre os inimigos. *'Enrage': Libera um grito ensurdecedor que aumenta o dano físico causado pelo Cavaleiro em 20% por 10 segundos, além de fazer com que todos os inimigos voadores caiam no chão. *'Imprudence': Semelhante ao Enrage, embora o dano dado ao Cavaleiro é reduzido em 20%, em vez de aumentar o dano causado pelo mesmo. *'War Cry': Semelhante ao Enrage, mas afeta tanto o Cavaleiro quanto os seus aliados. É, basicamente, uma versão melhorada do mesmo. *'Loud Roar': Semelhante ao Imprudence, embora a duração do efeito de status defensivo seja de 20 segundos, em vez de 10. *'Crushing Leap': Salta no ar, e cai sobre o solo com grande força, batendo no chão com a arma e liberando uma onda de choque extremamente poderosa. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Personagens de RPG Categoria:Masculinos Categoria:Classe D/1 Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Portal Knights Categoria:Espadachins Categoria:Arqueiros Categoria:Magos Categoria:Teletransportadores Categoria:Elementaristas Categoria:Piromantes Categoria:Toxomantes Categoria:Criomantes Categoria:Eletrocinetas Categoria:Guerreiros Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Audioplastas Categoria:Fotocinetas Categoria:Umbramantes Categoria:Femininas Categoria:Formato antigo Categoria:Regeneração Atualizada